Torneo de los Magos
by Chachos
Summary: El torneo de los Magos, es un evento parecido a los Juegos mágicos con la excepción de que en este torneo, cualquier miembro del gremio invitado es libre de participar, no hay ningún equipo fijo, este torneo es una caja llena de infinitas sorpresas. -¿Un gremio que no es legitimo de Fiore?, ¿bromeas verdad viejo?.-Vienen del norte.-¿Quienes son?. Rated T por lenguaje obsceno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy únicamente dueña de los OC's que aparecerán~**_

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo I.- ****_La Noticia._**

**_._**

**_._**

Han pasado alrededor de tres meses después de la pelea con Tártaros en la cual con dificultades y la pérdida del gremio tras la explosión Fairy Tail se salió con la suya dando fin a esa pelea con Tártaros siendo victoriosos obviamente. Mientras tanto en Magnolia, para ser precisos en el lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente el gremio de Fairy Tail, se encontraban los miembros terminando de acomodar unos últimos detalles dentro del edificio.

-Esto es un desastre-bufo Cana con cansancio mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que estaban cerca de la barra.

-Ara,ara pero al fin hemos podido reconstruir en su mayoría lo que era del gremio…claro faltan algunos detalles pero al menos lo que era considerado indispensable e importante o que se usara con frecuencia ya lo hemos hecho-hablo Mirajane tratando de dar ánimos a Cana quien se encontraba tomando ya uno de los barriles de cerveza.

-Eso es bueno ¡hip!~-hablo Cana con sus mejillas levemente rosadas producto por el alcohol-bueno al menos muchas cosas nunca cambian-termino por decir al voltear a una esquina del gremio en donde se encontraban en una nube de humo peleando Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y aun lado de ellos un Laxus simulando estar "tranquilo" con sus sienes notablemente salteadas.

-¡Ahora veraz pedazo de mierda!-gritaba Natsu corriendo hacia Gray con fuego en sus puños.

-¡Salamander, no te lleves todo el crédito al golpear al princeso de hielo!-gritaba Gageel convirtiendo su brazo en una lanza de hierro corriendo atrás de Natsu para golpearlos a ambos…tanto a Natsu como Gray...

Gray con una espada de hielo en su mano les empezó a gritar altaneramente-¡Déjense caer putos!-vio que ambos dragón slayers se acercaban dio dos saltos hacia atrás dando un golpe a una persona que no vio provocando que a esa persona se le cayera lo que traía en manos, Gray al ver que ambos dragón slayers retrocedían sonrió triunfante pero algo le causo curiosidad ¿Por qué Natsu y Gajeel tenían cara de miedo?, era como cuando veían a Erza furiosa y…oh no, su mente proceso lo de hace unos segundos atrás y volteo a ver por fin a la persona que había golpeado tenía un aura tan tenebrosa oscura alrededor suyo...era un demonio…en pocas palabras Erza.

-Ustedes…-habló tenebrosamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-E-erza-dijeron los dos dragones y el alquimista de hielo en un tono tembloroso como si sus vidas dependieran de ello…bueno prácticamente dependían de ello.

Ambos chicos sentían que ya era su fin solamente cerraron sus ojos…¡podían sentirlo!, pero vieron que ese "fin" jamás llego, todo fue gracias al maestro que apareció en el segundo piso haciendo una señal de que necesitaría hablar con todos y que era importante.

-¿Qué sucede ahora maestro?-cuestiono Scarlet cambiando drásticamente su carácter a como estaba hace unos segundos.

-Sí cuéntanos que pasa ahora viejo-habló Dragneel.

-Mocosos, los del consejo de mágico nos ha informado algo importante…

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono Bisca que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba Makarov.

-¿Volvió aparecer Zeref?-a todos en el gremio les recorrió un escalofrió terrible al solo imaginar que Zeref "volviera".

-¡Eso no!-grito el maestro, carraspeo un poco para aclarar un poco más su voz para volver a tomar la palabra.

-¿Entonces que tiene que ver el consejo en todo esto?-cuestiono ahora Lockser quien estaba aún lado de Redfox.

-Pues verán el consejo mágico nos ha informado que…

**.**

**¿?:**_ ¡Entonceeeees!~_

**.**

Mientras tanto muy, muy pero muy lejos de Fiore hacia el norte en otro país y en una ciudad del mismo tamaño que Magnolia o por unas pocas hectáreas de más un poco más grande, a las afueras en lo profundo del bosque había una enorme cabaña de tres pisos, el lugar que era bonito y pacifico en el ambiente con todos esos árboles alrededor y dando sombra por doquier…muy tranquilo el lugar.

-¡Perdooooooooooooooooooon!-se escuchó un grito suplicante de un muchacho como de dieciocho años de edad, no muy alto para ser hombre, de tez aperlada, cabellos negros levemente alborotados y ojos oscuros vestía unos jeans deslavados y un poco flojos, los clásicos converse de botita negros con blanco, una camisa de manga corta color azul clara y un azul oscuro en las mangas, bueno ese chico salió…literalmente volando de esa cabaña para caer como a unos treinta metros en un jardín de rosales-me he espinado el trasero-dijo haciendo un puchero.

En el marco de la entrada de la cabaña se encontraban otros dos muchachos cruzados de brazos viendo cómo su compañero fue lanzado.

-Se lo advertimos-dijo un joven de complexión delgada y alto de tez trigueña, ojos claros y cabello negro ligeramente largo para poder acomodarlo decentemente, él vestía un pantalón de mezclilla algo pegado color gris haciendo juego con una camisa de manga larga color azul oscuro con un estampado algo deslavado y por ultimo zapatos estilo "van's" con diseño a cuadros negros, grises y líneas blancas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?, al final de cuentas nunca cambiara así es Alexander-dijo el otro joven de veinte años, este era un poco más alto que su amigo y algo robusto de piel blanca, cabello color negro levemente largo y ondulado, el vestía en toda su totalidad ropa color negra, desde el pantalón de mezclilla completamente negro con una pequeña cadena plateada colgando aun lado lo cual era su cartera, sus guantes color negro al puro estilo "homless"* , y su camisa igual de color negra con un estampado color gris en forma de triángulo y los típicos converse sin mencionar sus audífonos negros con detalles verdes fosforescentes.

-Tienes razón Link, aunque le avisamos con tiempo de que ella volvería hoy-dijo el joven delgado.

-Claro que tenemos razón Frepo, le advertimos que llegaría hoy, más él bruto se confío por no pensar que eso no tenía algún tipo de hora fijo.

-¿Dónde está?-se escuchó una voz femenina algo tenebrosa mientras desprendía un aura tetrica.

-¿Eh?-dijeron Frepo y Link voltearon un poco hacia abajo para ver dónde provenía la voz, era una chica no muy alta de estatura de cabello largo un poco por abajo de la cintura color rojo con su flequillo de lado derecho, ojos color miel ella vestía un short de mezclilla color azul claro de esos que se hacen ver medio deslavados, llevaba consigo una blusa color aqua de manga larga y cuello de tortuga y encima de esta un chaleco color verde limón opaco y por último unos botines color grises que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla.

-¿Enserio piensas seguir dándole su merecido?-cuestiono Frepo con algo de pena por Alexander.

-La verdad era de esperarse-comentó Link-es más esto se pondrá tan bueno que iré por palomitas.

-Que tengan mantequilla extra-comentó Frepo a su amigo Link, el cual asintió mientras entraba a la cabaña.

-Se lo merece-dijo la pelirroja mientras buscaba al chico que salió volando de ese lugar-eso y más se merece el bastardo ese.

-Cálmate un poco Lyanne-dijo Frepo de manera relajada colocando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Está en su derecho a enojarse-dijo el recién llegado Link comiendo palomitas de maíz.

-Link, estamos tratando de que no lo mate antes de _eso._

-Tienes razón…

-Eso solo fue un aviso-dijo Lyanne colocando sus manos en la cadera mientras soltaba un suspiro algo pesado-se la ha pasado de holgazán en lugar de entrenar.

-Nosotros le dijimos que entrenara en lo que volvías de tu misión-habló Link mientras cruzaba mirada con Frepo el cual se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-La noticia de _ese evento_ nos ha tomado muy desprevenidos, no teníamos idea de que nos fueran a invitar este año-dijo Frepo quien soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

-Cierto, bueno…yo ya sabía algo de _eso_-estos la miraron confundidos-el viejo me lo dijo antes de irme de misión-les dijo como si nada.

-Claro-soltaron ambos en manera de puchero cruzando ambos sus brazos a la altura de sus torsos.

-Bueno en fin, _ese dichoso evento_ será en menos de un mes…tenemos que entrenar y dar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Sí…¿por cierto los restantes en el gremio lo saben?-cuestiono Link

-Obviamente no, él viejo dijo que se los diría justo ho…

Un _¿¡Que!?,_ fue lo que escucharon Link, Lyanne y Frepo hasta afuera donde se encontraban.

-Sí ya se los dijo-comento Frepo.

-¡Oi! Lyanne a la próxima que me vayas a lanzar con tu súper mega fuerza sobre humana en una mujer, procura que no haya rosales, ¡mi trasero está lleno de espinas!-grito Alexander, ante su comentario los tres muchachos que se encontraban en la pequeña galería de la cabaña habían puesto caras de asco por su comentario-¡Frepo, Link ayúdenme a quitarme las espinas!.

-¡Ni hablar!-gritaron los dos nombrados formando una "X" con sus brazos.

**.**

**Happy: **_¡Entonces en Fairy Tail aye!~_

**.**

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron todos los magos pertenecientes al gremio de las hadas de manera sorprendida dejando caer sus quijadas hasta al suelo.

-Así es-empezó a hablar de nuevo Makarov cruzándose de brazos-Fairy Tail asistirá a uno de los eventos más importantes en todo lo relacionado con la mágia-comentó de manera orgullosa.

-¡Acabamos de pasar difícilmente la batalla de Tártaros para que nos digas esto viejo!-se quejó Fullbuster.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder princesito de hielo?-cuestiono Natsu de manera burlona tratando de empezar una pelea sin sentido nuevamente.

-¿¡Quieres pelear!?-grito furiosamente Fullbuster-¡no tengo miedo cerebro de braza!.

-Ustedes cierren la boca-dijo de manera aterradora Erza haciendo que Natsu y Gray sudaran frío.

-Fairy Tail va a participar para volver a retomar nuestro reconocimiento de él gremio número uno en todas partes-dijo animadamente Makarov.

-Claro, seguro lo hace para tomar la recompensa que seguro será una suma muy grande-dijo en un susurro Romeo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Macao.

-Esto nos vendría muy bien como entrenamiento-hablo Erza recibiendo respuestas positivas por parte de la mayoría del gremio-maestro cuente con nosotros sea lo que vaya a ser ese evento que dice que es importante.

-Muy bien, mañana decidiremos quienes serán los primeros en entrar a participar…por el momento-carraspeo un poco su garganta- ¡vamos a celebrar por la participación de Fairy Tail en este evento que será nuevo para ustedes mis hijos!-dio por terminado el tema Makarov mientras alzaba un tarro de cerveza.

-¡Aye, sir!-grito todo el gremio mientras algunos alzaban sus tarros de cerveza al igual que él maestro y otros platicaban animadamente y curiosamente, sacando conclusiones de lo que sería ese evento del cual Makarov estaba tan emocionado.

_**To **be continued..._

* * *

_**Muaha**haha~-inserte risa de científico loco (?)-, he vuelto de nuevo desde las profundidades del infierno (?), nee...bueno como vivo en frontera sería casí lo mismo pero bueh...¡en fin!, Chachos ha vuelto de nuevo con esta historia que antes era llamada "Los grandes juegos mágicos...¿¡otra vez!?", bueno para los que la leían antes discúlpenme de verdad por no avisar que la borraría y que en cualquier momento la iba a subir de nuevo con otro nombre y con intento de mejores diálogos y mejor trama, so ya, anyway para quienes hayan empezado a leerla espero de antemano que haya sido de su agrado visual, y...nunca digo estás cosas, pero de ustedes depende que yo actualice la historia, espero sus sensualones reviews, y no solo con "cuelga el otro cap ya, o esta padre", lectores/as es importante saber su opinión porque así sabre en que hay algún error o en que puedo mejorar la trama y todo ese choro, en fin es todo creo, paso a retirarme xD._

**_Ch_**_achos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo soy dueña únicamente de los Oc's que aparecerán en está historia.**_

_**dejare unas fichas de algunos de los Oc's que han aparecido y aparte son las que tengo a la mano xD**_

**Nombre:** Alexander Luna (Alías: Xander y cualquier tipo de insulto ofensivo, por Lyanne y algunos otros miembros del gremio)  
**Edad:** 18 años.  
**Tipo de magia:** Dragón Slayer de Tierra.  
**Gustos: **comer, dormir, escuchar música tranquilamente, molestar a los demás miembros del gremio, comer, las peleas, ser hiperactivo y un holgazán de primera clase, molestar a Lya por su estatura, comer, ejercitarse, competir, pasarla bien en el gremio, comer, hacer enojar al maestro del gremio, ¿ya se mencionó comer?.  
**Disgustos:** que no haya comida, que no lo dejen dormir, que molesten a sus amigos.  
**Extra:** Es alguien impulsivo por naturaleza y no duda en poner su vida en peligro con tal de proteger a los que quiere, es algo masoquista.

**Nombre:** Lyanne Macías (Alías: Lya por todos los de su gremio, enana o cualquier derivado de pequeño, cortesía de Alexander y Link, y por último Mini-Erza por Gray.)  
**Edad:** 21 años.  
**Tipo de magia:** Creadora de hielo, al igual que Gray y Lyon posee la misma magia, solo que Ur no fue quien le enseño, posee tres "pequeños" dones que son de herencia familiar los cuales le permite ver cualquier tipo de espíritus de toda clase u simplemente almas en pena, como cualquier mujer posee ese "sexto sentido" de intuición el cual siempre es acertado y por último pero no menos importante y por más insignificante que suene podría ser algo peligroso, en su país de residencia se le conoce como "Boca de Profeta" puesto que todo lo que te digan o "deseen" ocurre, dependiendo en que situación emocional este la persona que lo profete, en la situación de Lya siempre le ha funcionado en situaciones que han puesto a muchas personas en peligro.  
**Gustos:** Pasar el rato en el gremio con sus compañeros, ir a misiones y aunque ya sea de clase S no le importa que misión tomar la que sea es buena mientras haya buena paga, dormir, dibujar, escuchar música, unirse a las peleas que se ocasionan en el gremio aunque no lo reconozca abiertamente, el cheesecake con glaseado de cereza encima, los animales.  
Disgustos: Que se refieran a ella como enana o cualquier derivado que tenga que ver con algo pequeño no es que le sea molesto, pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró y se le hizo tedioso, que siempre le pidan identificación para entrar a los bares o cualquier sitio en el cual se requería un ID, Ur, Gray y Lyon, que subestimen a cualquiera de su gremio, los barcos, las profundidades que tengan que ver con el agua, los peces.  
**Extra:** A pesar de que a simple vista parezca alguien amargada, fría e insensible-que si lo es-, al final de cuentas es una persona alegre que le gusta estar conviviendo con su gremio y compañeros, le alegra que exista alguien más pequeña –Levy Mc'Garden-, tiene cierto parecido a Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail-algo que le molesta- a diferencia de Erza ella es mucho más baja de estatura que Titania aunque si se llega a enfadar es igual de temible que la misma Titania, tiene una gran debilidad por los animales.

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ha pasado una semana y media desde que fue dada la noticia de un nuebo evento que llego a todos los gremios de Fiore, estos se encontraban entrenando y preparándose, para enfrentarse a lo que sea que fuera ese evento, del cual Makarov aun no les había comentado nada a sus mocosos._

_Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail era un día como cualquier otro, peleas constantes y de todo, habían decidido tomar un pequeño descanso pues en menos de una semana ya habían tenido un duro entrenamiento espartano, cortesía de Erza y Mira, desde el segundo piso Makarov observaba a sus mocosos, sus constantes peleas sin sentido y de todo, en definitiva no dejarían de ser unos mocosos, sonrío y después hizo una señal llamando la atención de estos._

-¿Qué sucede viejo?-cuestiono Natsu recomponiéndose de su pelea con Gray.

-Maestro-lo llamaron al mismo tiempo Mira y Erza dándole una mirada que él ancianito entendió perfectamente.

-Muy bien mocosos, ya ha pasado una semana así que les contare de que es este evento-hizo una pausa ganando muchas miradas curiosas, esperaba algun tipo de comentario como era de costumbre- en vista de que no diran nada, tomare la palabra -aclaro un poco su garganta- cómo saben Fairy Tail y todos los gremios legitimos de Fiore hemos sido invitados a un evento, uno de los más importantes...si es aun más importante que los grandes juegos magicos...ya que esté evento se dedica a revelar quienes son los magos más poderosos en todos los gremios, pero eso ya lo saben, lo otro es que...cuando estemos en El Torneo de los Magos, tengan mucho cuidado...-los miembros del gremio lo miraron más curiosos aún- ese torneo es una replica peor aun que el pandemonium y la prueba de supervivencia...es algo en lo cual uno mismo debe mantenerse con vida...es como una pelea de gladiadores, en la cual uno solo debe vivir en cada torneo, y me atrevo a decir que con el paso de los años, los retos se ponen han ido aumentando con dificultad de poderlos aprobar, así que hijos mios, espero que tengan cuidado-termino de decir Makarov, ganando un gran silenco que duro pocos segundos.  
-¿¡Que!?-gritaron todos.

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron todos.

-¡Esto es sumamente interesante viejo!-grito alegre y eufóricamente Natsu alzando sus puños-¡estoy encendido!.

-Bueno no se escucha tan mal de todos modos-comento Gray masajeando uno de sus hombros.

-¿S-supervivencia?-comento Lucy convirtiéndose en piedra como si fuera obra de Evergreen.

-Ver a los demás gremios participar y quedarnos sin hacer nada no es una opción, somos Fairy Tail, ganamos los anteriores juegos mágicos no hay muchas diferencias entre ese Torneo de los Magos, pero aun así no se confíen demasiado-agrego Erza.

-¡Lucy!-la llamo Natsu llegando hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?.

-¡No perderemos, te lo prometo!-dijo Natsu con una de sus amplias sonrisas brindándole apoyo y confianza a su amiga rubia mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Lucy-¡y no dejare que te hagan daño de nuevo, eso te lo prometo!.

-Natsu…-dijo sorprendida de escuchar al dragón Slayer tan seguro de sí mismo, no es que antes no lo hiciera y ni le dijera que no permitiría que le hicieran daño a ella, Lucy confiaba plenamente en él…solo que esta vez en sus palabras se notaba algo diferente ¿pero qué?, repentinamente sintió sus mejillas arder, pero ignoro ese ligero sonrojo que se tiño en sus mejillas y paso a dedicarle una sonrisa sincera a Natsu-sí, no perderemos…Natsu-dijo firmemente.

-¡Eso Lucy!-grito Dragneel.

**.**

**¿?: **_¡Jugaremos en el bosque mientras que el lobo no esta!(8)~_

**.**

_Mientras tanto al norte de Fiore…en el bosque donde se encontraba cierta cabaña, había un alboroto, suerte que ese alboroto no llegaba hasta la ciudad, si no habría quejas por parte de todos los ciudadanos, dentro de la cabaña cerca de una barra se encontraban los jóvenes de nombre Link y Frepo, quienes conversaban animadamente mientras bebían, en otra esquina de la barra estaba una morena leyendo una revista._

-Holaa, Link y Frepo~-detrás de la barra saludo una muchacha de lentes, con su cabello atado en una coleta.

-Hola Merie-saludo cortésmente Frepo.

-Hehehe ¿Qué onda Merie?-saludo Link.

-¿Ustedes participaran en El Torneo de los Magos?-cuestiono la muchacha de nombre Merie.

-No lo sabemos aún, el maestro comento ayer que eso se decidira en cuanto estemos en ese evento-respondió Frepo.

-Además es la primera vez que seleccionan un gremio que no es de Fiore-dijo desinteresadamente Link mientras jugueteaba con el popote de su bebida.

-Eso es cierto, creo que será interesante enfrentarnos a Sabertooth y Fairy Tail-le secundo Frepo.

-Sí ustedes dicen-dijo resignadamente Merie-solo espero que el maestro nos lleve a todos para apoyar a los que vayan a participar-se abrieron las puertas del lugar.

-¿Quién llega?-cuestiono Link girándose en la silla viendo hacia la entrada del lugar-ohh ya…-miro a Frepo, esté estaba sonrojado levemente y claramente en el lugar que iban sus pupilas se podían ver dos corazones-Frepo ¿estás bien?.

-Al fin llego…-miraba fijamente la entrada del lugar.

-¿Qué hay Merie?-saludo Lyanne llegando a la barra donde tomaba asiento-dame lo de siempre por favor.

-Hoooolaa~ Lyanne-saludo la nombrada- ahora mismo te traigo tu caballito doble*

-¿Qué le pasa a Frepo?-cuestiono de manera levemente burlona la pelirroja viendo a su amigo.

-¡Qué onda Merie!-saludo una muchacha de piel blanca, de estatura normal, ojos levemente rasgados y bien delineados, su cabello era un poco largo debajo de los hombros color negro con la parte de su fleco que era de color morado acomodado de lado izquierdo-Lya, al fin llegaste~.

-Que ondaa~ Brizz-saludo la pelirroja animadamente-pff si solo fui de misión hehehe.

-¿Por tres meses?-cuestiono Brizz.

-Tú te fuiste por una semana y hay ciertas personas-agrego con sumo resalto lo de "ciertas personas" viendo de reojo a su amigo Frepo-que ya te estábamos esperando con ansias~.

-Pero si solo me fui por una semana haha.

-Pues ya ven-agrego Merie.

-¡Lyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~-grito Alexander mientras corría hacia la nombrada para darle un caluroso y asfixiante abrazo, pero este en su lugar solo recibió una patada mandándolo a volar hasta la entrada del lugar-aauch…

-¡Ha!, te dije que lo haría, ahora págame Siller-dijo un muchacho de unos veintidós años algo bajo de estatura y un poco robusto.

-¡Coooompadre es la segunda en el día!-dijo entregándole un morralito pequeño con jewels.

-Ni modo mi compi así es la cosa en el mundo de las apuestas.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ellos?-cuestiono en voz baja la pelirroja a Brizz y Merie viendo de reojo a los otros dos muchachos.

-Apuestas-contestó Merie, Brizz y Lya la miraron con confusión, ¿desde cuándo hacían apuestas en el gremio?-así son Ezra y su grupo-soltó un suspiro pesado mientras terminaba de limpiar unos vasos y se sentaba con sus dos compañeras.

-Oye Brizz…-le llamo Lya a su compañera de flequillo morado.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-¿Te sigue gustando Kevin?-cuestiono como si nada.

-¿E-eh?...pues…no ya no-hizo una pequeña pausa-es un niño muy lindo y todo, me gusta mucho no lo voy a negar pero…yo no puedo andar con él.

-Lo dices por Amy ¿cierto?, no creo que ella le haga caso…es decir ella esta con Santos e incluso ya se han comprometido, bueno tampoco es que quiera obligarte a tener algún tipo de relación con Kevin hehe.

-Lo sé, hice a un lado la idea de querer poder tener una relación con Kevin, la semana en que me fui de misión me sirvieron, además…Link me ha dicho que sabe de un niño al que le gusto-sonrió divertida.

-Ajam-dijeron acusadoramente Merie y Lya mientras miraban pícaramente a Brizz.

-¿Q-que pasa?.

-¿Quién será el muchachón del que te hablo Link?-cuestionaba inocentemente Merie con un tono leve de sarcasmo.

-O-ho~-rio pícaramente Lya-yo creo saber quién es~.

-¡Ahh, no manches!, ¿¡cómo lo sabes!?-cuestionaba –Brizz.

-Oh no lo sé-contesto fingiendo, después soltó una risilla que solo escuchaban Merie y Brizz-mujeres, poseemos un sexto sentido y muchos más de los cuales un hombre podría y no podría imaginar…aparte manejamos la magia y hechicería, somos un gremio lleno de magos, brujas, demonios, y un sinfín de cosas-termino diciendo mientras levantaba un poco de su cabello dejando mostrar por detrás de su oído un tatuaje, el cual era un agave con una llave antigua al centro la cual sobre salía de ambas extremidades, en medio del dentro de la llave en vez de llevar el clásico diseño, llevaba al centro una clave de sol, ambas compañeras buscaron en sus partes del cuerpo el tatuaje para después tocarlo con cierto cariño y respeto.

-Tiene razón-contesto Merie-¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguien que maneja las cartas para así saber?.

-Iría con mi primo Bixxo-dijo Brizz mientras un poco a lo lejos visualizaba a un chico moreno de cabellos negros con algo de flequillo en la frente-pero creo que si le digo que me lea la mano la situación perderá el misterio al asunto.

-Pero al menos podrías preguntarle si lo conoces-añadió Merie.

-En eso tiene razón, si le pregunta a Bixxo sobre el asunto, se perderá todo el misterio…-hizo una pequeña pausa pero una silla le pasó rozando por la cara, tanto Brizz como Merie solo se hicieron a un lado esquivando cosas-estos imbéciles ya empezaron a pelear de nuevo…

-Seguro fue Alexander-dijo Merie.

-No pues la Merie sabe-dijo en tono de broma Brizz.

-Es mi primo-dijo resignadamente la de lentes-¿Y?-miro a Lya, está la miro con la ceja alzada-¿iras a darles su merecido a esos?.

-Naah…dejemos que peleen esta noche…-miro a Brizz-serenaa Brizz~…solo te diré que…es alguien de nuestro gremio-le sonrió a la del flequillo morado, Brizz ensancho un poco sus ojos de sorpresa, no esperaba que fuese alguien del gremio, y Merie estaba intrigada y sorprendida, y una vez que ella tenía "la espinita" nada se la quitaba hasta saber la verdad.

**.**

**Lily: **_Con los ruidosos...¡Kiwi!~__  
_

**.**

_En Fairy Tail era como siempre, peleas, celebraciones sin motivo alguno, borrachos en el suelo, Natsu provocando peleas sin sentido con Gajeel, Happy ofreciendo pescado a Charle, Erza comiendo su sagrado pastel de fresas junto a una cerveza, Cana bebiendo a montones de barriles, Gray desnudo por todo el gremio, Lucy y Wendy estaban haciéndole compañía a Erza junto a Levy y Lily mientras Jet y Droy peleaban por llamar la atención de Levy, Elfman gritándole al que se atravesara cosas que tuvieran que ver con SER HOMBRE, Laxus por ahí coqueteando discretamente con alguien, y Juvia sentaba en el otro extremo de la barra junto a Mira quien limpiaba unos vasos y Lissana que no dejaba de ver a Natsu…momento ¿¡Juvia no estaba acosando a Gray!?._

-Ara, ara ¿todo está bien Juvia?-cuestiono amablemente Mira a su compañera al verla solamente sentada en la barra viendo el líquido de su bebida.

-¿Ah?, Mira-san~, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?, todo está bien con Juvia-se justifico la maga elemental.

-Pues cualquiera del gremio notaria que te pasa algo, bueno ahora tal vez no lo hagan porque están demasiado concentrados en sus peleas haha~, pero créeme que si no estuvieran peleando lo notarían y te preguntarían "¿Qué lo que anda mal Juvia?".

-No es nada grave-sonrió nerviosamente-Juvia se encuentra bien…es solo que…

-¿Es por Gray?-cuestiono directamente la Strauss Mayor, para recibir una negación por parte de Juvia lo cual la dejo muy sorprendida, entonces si no se trataba de Gray ¿Qué era entonces?.

-Es que…a Juvia todo esto le parece extraño…Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento…

-Entonces no hay razón para preocuparse-sonrió Mira-si es por eso no hay motivo ni razón para preocuparse…somos un gremio fuerte...no nos pasara nada, y creeme que si algo llegara a pasarle a alguno de nuestros miembros, Fairy Tail estará ahí en todo momento.

-Mira-san tiene razón, Juvia dejara de preocuparse por eso, Juvia confía plenamente en sus compañeros de gremio-terminó de decir la peli azul brindándole una sonrisa a Mira.

-Por cierto, Juvia-la llamo la Strauss-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Gray?.

-E-eh e-esto…-soltó un suspiro y después cambio su mirada a una llena de seriedad-no es nada…es más realmente nunca paso algo interesante…

-¿Qué?-oh por Zeref ¿Quién es ella y que le hizo a Juvia?, normalmente la Juvia que conoce se sonrojaría salvajemente si le mencionaran a Gray, pero no…esta vez no pasó nada…si hubo uno que otro tartamudeo pero no paso a más…además esa mirada llena de seriedad y decisión jamás la había visto, y eso era muy raro en ella-Juvia…sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿cierto?-la peli azul asintió pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada llena de seriedad y poco brillo-aunque…si sientes que no es el momento lo entenderé…

-Gracias, Mira-san~-agradeció amablemente Lockser tomándole las manos a la Strauss en signo de confianza-Juvia promete hablar con Mira-san cuando sepa que ya es el momento-le sonrió.

-Está bien Juvia-le devolvió el gesto, después ambas siguieron platicando de cosas triviales del gremio y un poco más, aunque no se habían percatado de que alguien las miraba fijamente y con mucha, pero mucha curiosidad.

_Mientras tanto en otro rincón del gremio…_

-Oigan…-llamo la más chica del grupo de muchachas.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-respondieron todas al mismo tiempo.

-No sé ustedes…pero…¿no se les hace extraño?-cuestiono Marvell.

-¿Qué cosa?-ahora era Levy la que cuestionaba.

-No se…digo no es que sea sangrona o metiche y menos con alguien del gremio, yo los quiero a todos por igual son importantes para mí pero…-Erza, Levy y Lucy la miraron con intriga-¿no creen que Lisanna-san se ha estado comportando muy rara?...es decir…no se siempre tiene la mirada sobre Natsu-san y…se podría decir que ahora Natsu-san ya no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotras por estar con Lissana-san…-contesto la pequeña peli azul con algo de nervios, pues sabía que Lisanna tenía más tiempo en Fairy Tail y ella quería por todos los miembros del gremio, al igual que con los demás integrantes, pero aun así se sentía incomoda puesto que Erza y Levy eran amigas de más tiempo de la menor de los Strauss y no quería causar alguna mala impresión o que pensaran que hablaba mal de alguien del gremio.

-Lisanna y Natsu son muy buenos amigos de toda la vida, es normal que algo así pase-hablo Erza e hizo una pequeña pausa mientras daba un sorbo a lo que bebía-…pero si tienes razón en algo Wendy-la pequeña alzo la mirada-Natsu es el mismo idiota, pero lo que sí es extraño es el comportamiento de Lisanna.

-Es cierto-añadió Mc'Garden-bueno a todos en el gremio nos habla como siempre, pero he notado que con Lu-chan es amable e igual que con nosotros, pero también es algo más cortante y distante, ¿no es así Lu-chan?.

-¿Eh?-cuestiono confundida la rubia, estaba poniendo atención a lo que platicaban sus amigas, pero si vista disimulada no podía separarse de Lisanna quien prácticamente estaba devorando con sus ojos a Natsu el cual estaba peleando con Gajeel y Gray, quien ya llevaba pantalones, la albina aprovechaba cualquier momento para acercarse a él de una manera…¿provocativa?, bueno sabía exactamente el punto de la plática, era cierto Natsu ya no pasaba tiempo con ellas, era rara la ves y cuando iban de misiones, también había dejado de ir a casa de Lucy, y eso de alguna manera extraña la hacía sentir menos de la vida de su amigo pelirrosa, pero no podía entrometerse entre ellos, Lisanna era amiga de Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué podía hacer?, nada…incluso en ocasiones que el pelirrosa la llamaba ella misma se hacía un lado, pues sentir la mirada indesifrable de Lissana encima de ella no era tan bueno-¿Qué cosas dicen? Haha, yo lo veo normal, es como dice Erza, son amigos desde hace mucho ¿Qué habría de extraño en eso?-agrego con algo de nerviosismo la rubia.

_Segundos después las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando a la vista de todo Fairy Tail otro de los gremios oficiales de Fiore…_

_._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

_**Holo!~, bueno vengo a dar molestias dejando continuación y así de esta historia, en el prox cap, mas fichas de los OC's y así (?), chachos se retira, espero sus sensuales reviews!, espero ver sus puntos de vista y opiniones, son aceptadas y cualquier pedimiento de pareja o algo random (?), equis me retiro.**_

_**Ch**achos._


End file.
